Aunque ya no estás
by gisebvb
Summary: De algún u otro modo, Sonic the Hedgehog debía entender que ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, de volver a sonreír y divertirse con sus amigos, de tener aventuras, de volver a ser el héroe que siempre había sido, pero sobre todo, de dejar que su rosa descansase en paz; porque eso era todo lo que ella hubiese querido. Songfic inspirado en "Aunque ya no estás" de Julián Serrano.


_**Sonic, Amy y Tails son propiedad de Sega, Sonic Team, Naoto Oshima y Yuji Naka, su distribuidor, desarrollador y creadores, respectivamente.**_

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

 _ **"Aunque ya no estás"**_

 **I**

—Y… ¿Cómo lo llevas? —cuestionó Tails, después de un silencio un tanto incómodo.

Me había visitado luego de una corta semana en la cual estuve fuera de la ciudad para intentar retomar mi costumbre de recorrer el mundo a mi súper velocidad; y en ese momento estábamos sentados en la sala de mi nueva casa, uno frente del otro.

—¡Very good! —exclamé con una de mis típicas sonrisas, y aunque resultó algo sobreactuada, valía la pena intentar—. De hecho —comencé a relatar con una gesticulación alegre que, siendo sincero, hacía tiempo no realizaba—, ayer regresé de mi última aventura, y a decir verdad se me pasó voland…

—Sabes a qué me refiero, Sonic —me cortó con un semblante serio.

 _Es realmente difícil engañarte, hermanito_ —Fueron mis pensamientos mientras mi rostro volvía a su ya habitual mueca neutral.

—No hace falta que sigas fingiendo, no frente a mí —continuó al no recibir respuesta de mi parte.

—¿Y quién te dijo que lo hago? —inquirí con cansancio en mi voz, a medida que me levantaba de mi lugar y me dirigía a la ventana ubicada a mi derecha, observando el cielo.

 _Deben de ser las catorce y treinta_ —pensé, al parecerme más interesante la posición del sol que el ya conocido sermón de Tails.

—¿Sabes? No es necesario ser un genio para notarlo. ¡Hasta Knuckles lo hizo! —aseguró y se levantó para colocar una de sus manos en mi hombro izquierdo con el objetivo de voltearme—. Sonic, sé que es difícil superar algo como esto, pero debes hacerlo. Su muerte nos afectó a todos por igual —Se calló por unos segundos para tomar aire profundamente—. Pero ya lo aceptamos, y es tiempo de que tú lo hagas también.

 _No, Tails. Por enésima vez, te equivocas en tus especulaciones. Te equivocas al decir que es "difícil" superar su fallecimiento, porque para mí es imposible. Te equivocas al asegurar que es mi deber hacerlo, porque simplemente no puedo ni quiero hacerlo. Y te equivocas al creer que su ausencia nos afectó a todos de igual modo, porque no sabes y tampoco sabrás todo lo que he pasado desde ese trágico día._

—No tengo que aceptar nada, amigo. El hecho de que lo haga o no, no cambiará las cosas —afirmé con seriedad acompañada de un rostro cuya expresión dura intentaba mostrar firmeza al hablar—. La supere o no, ella estará muerta. ¡Amy estará así, sin importar lo que el gran héroe Sonic the Hedgehog quiera, haga o deje de hacer! —finalicé con cierto enojo e ironía en mi voz, para luego desviar mi mirada esmeralda de la suya—. Es por eso que te pido, dejes el tema aquí. Sé que te preocupas por mí, al igual que el resto de nuestros amigos, pero no es necesario —aseguré con un tono más calmado.

No debía ni podía descargar mis emociones con alguien, y mucho menos si ese alguien era Tails.

 _Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, hermano._

—Ya aclarado esto —Di media vuelta con la intensión de dirigirme a mi habitación—, espero me escuches y respetes mi decisión. Ahora necesito descansar si es que quiero ir a tu reunión, aunque no me esperes llegando puntual —advertí levantando un poco la voz para que lograra oírme, retomando el asunto principal por el cual llegó a casa: invitarme a una reunión nocturna con nuestros amigos más cercanos luego de no habernos visto durante un buen tiempo—. ¡Cierra la puerta al irte! —exclamé y cerré la puerta de mi habitación, escapando con éxito de la respuesta posiblemente negativa de mi mejor amigo a lo que le había solicitado con anterioridad.

 **II**

Llevaba ya más de un cuarto de hora dando vueltas en mi cama, intentando dormir para reunir energías. No mentí cuando dije que necesitaba hacerlo, pues había estado toda la mañana en el cementerio para visitar una vez más a mi rosa.

Entre tanta vuelta, miré sin querer hacia la mesa de dormir que se ubicaba a mi derecha, sobre la cual había un objeto muy preciado por mí. Por ello, no dudé en tomarlo con cuidado y delicadeza, y examinarlo en silencio durante un tiempo indefinido para mí, en un intento de distraerme al no poder conciliar el sueño.

—Siempre supe que ese amor que sentías por mí terminaría por lastimarte no sólo emocionalmente por mis constantes rechazos y desplantes, si no también físicamente —murmuré después de un rato, rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho presente en el cuarto—. Y no sabes cuánto odio el haber estado en lo cierto —le hablé con voz rota a la fotografía que era observada por mí. En ella estábamos Amy y yo plasmados. Ella me abrazaba fuertemente con una tierna sonrisa mirando hacia la cámara y yo… yo estaba haciendo el idiota al mirar con fastidio hacia mi izquierda mientras me cruzaba de brazos, en un claro gesto de rechazo a su cariño—. Estúpido—susurré con odio hacia el Sonic de la imagen.

Sí, me estaba insultando a mí mismo. Pero era lo mínimo que debía hacer, después de todo lo que había causado en la vida de una persona como Amy Rose.

—No debiste… No tendrías que haber ido a buscarme… No ese día y a esa maldita hora, Ammes —continué mientras mis ojos liberaban las gotas saladas que inútilmente intentaba retener.

 ** _Una luz me iluminó_**

 ** _en la neblina de mi vida,_**

 ** _cuando estaba tan solo_**

 ** _y con la mirada perdida._**

Las lágrimas caían como cascadas por mis mejillas, mientras me permitía soltar pequeños gimoteos a medida que recordaba una y otra vez el fatídico día en el que Amy abandonó este mundo por culpa de un maldito error en los cálculos del, en ese entonces, nuevo plan de Eggman.

 ** _No había una salida,_**

 ** _pero al menos admitía_**

 ** _que extrañaba tu mirada,_**

 ** _como en aquellos días._**

—I miss you, Amy —dije en un susurro que sólo pudo haber sido oído por mí, a medida que un dolor insoportable en mi pecho y garganta se hacía presente—. I need you… —continué hablándole a ese trozo de papel, como si esa Ammes pudiera escucharme. Y fue en esos momentos que pude sentir un suave perfume a rosas que sabía, era el suyo.

 ** _Mi corazón latía_**

 ** _pero lo hacía de a poco._**

 ** _Se moría lentamente_**

 ** _al recordar tu dulce rostro._**

Mis ojos empañados me impedían verla en aquella foto, pero cuando pude calmar mis lágrimas fui capaz de observar su delicada figura, abrazada a mí en un intento de demostrarme su amor. Y yo, como siempre, rehusándome a cualquier muestra de afecto que proviniera de ella.

Estaba volviendo a insultarme de todas las maneras posibles y conocidas, cuando pensé que el hacerlo no remediaba ningún error cometido por mí, y por eso dejé de perder el tiempo haciéndolo. Luego de ello, intenté calmarme con el pensamiento de que ella estaba en un mejor lugar, descansando en paz.

 ** _Sé que estás muy lejos_**

 ** _en un paisaje que imagino,_**

 ** _rodeada de rosas_**

 ** _y de tus seres queridos._**

A pesar de ese constante pensamiento, el verme carente de sus muestras de afecto y de su presencia hería mi corazón y empañaba mis ojos.

 ** _Me destroza no tenerte,_**

 ** _no me creo esto que pase._**

Y es que era impensable para mí el hecho de que un plan del maldito huevo con bigotes llegara a acabar tan fácilmente con la vida de alguien. Y ese fue mi error. No intento excusarme, pero los "planes malvados" de Eggman no eran más que juegos de niños para mí; sin embargo no conté con que la estupidez del huevo viviente excedería sus límites habituales y cometería una idiotez que, junto a mi exceso de confianza, firmaron su sentencia de muerte.

 ** _En un segundo del destino_**

 ** _tu vida se vio cortada._**

 ** _La vida no es justa,_**

 ** _y el destino no ayudó_**

 ** _a salvarte de aquel momento_**

 ** _cuando tu alma marchó._**

Ni el destino ni mi rapidez pudieron evitar que ese condenado robot disparara un rayo láser por accidente luego del susto que provoqué en Eggman al simular que Dark Sonic estaba mandando en mi cuerpo. Y ese maldito láser había perforado su corazón.

 ** _Lloro por la noche_**

 ** _cuando sé que ya no estás._**

 ** _Fuiste esa persona_**

 ** _que me enseñó a amar._**

Y la realidad no era otra. Con el tiempo, me había acostumbrado a sus actitudes y había aprendido a amar todo de ella: su sonrisa, su mirada jade, su figura adolescente, su aroma a rosas, sus abrazos, sus besos, todo. Sólo que en mi confusión, no había aceptado ese hecho, y no voy a negar que me rehusaba a siquiera pensar en eso. Pero cuando al fin había obtenido el coraje para admitirlo y hacérselo saber, ella ya se había marchado de este mundo.

 ** _Te bajaría de las nubes,_**

 ** _aunque sea sólo un día._**

 ** _Sólo para poder verte_**

 ** _y así escuchar tu risa._**

Si tan sólo eso fuera posible, ten por seguro, quien quieras que seas que esté leyendo esto, que ya lo habría hecho. Me conformaba con soñarla risueña y feliz; más no, siempre que lo hacía, me miraba con tristeza y lloraba, y yo… yo también lo hacía al despertar.

 ** _Daría lo que fuera_**

 ** _por una explicación._**

 ** _Este vacío duele_**

 ** _y me destroza._**

Nada era más acertado que eso.

 ** _Por favor, dame una señal._**

 ** _Y yo sé que me estás viendo._**

 ** _Aunque sea una brisa_**

 ** _que me recuerde tu aliento._**

 ** _Aunque ya no estás,_**

 ** _Te siento por las noches._**

Sé que suena tonto e ilógico, pero me alegraba el pensar que, de vez en cuando, ella estaba a mi lado como lo hacía cuando estaba en vida. No obstante, no era sólo un pensamiento, más bien era un hecho el que yo sentía un tenue perfume a rosas –que juraba por Chaos, era el suyo- cuando en medio del desconsuelo, la llamaba continuamente susurrando su nombre.

Volteé hacia mi ventana y fui espectador de un escenario un tanto inusual, sobre todo por la hora que creía que era. A mi izquierda, el sol empezaba a ocultarse para dar lugar a la noche, sin embargo, ésta última se había adelantado hacia mi derecha, y se apropiaba del cielo posando en él la luna, acompañada -como siempre- de sus millones de amigas.

 _¿Es que me dormí y acabo de despertar?_

Ante la espectacular vista, me levanté aún con confusión y muchas dudas en mi cabeza, para apoyarme en el marco de mi ventana y apreciar el firmamento.

 ** _Las estrellas dibujaron_**

 ** _en el cielo hoy tu nombre._**

Al ver esto último, froté mis ojos rápidamente para, según yo, despertar más rápido y aclarar mi visión. Pero al voltear nuevamente hacia el cielo con todos los sentidos en perfecto estado, vi lo mismo.

"AMMES", es lo que las estrellas formaban.

 ** _Aunque ya no estás,_**

 ** _yo te siento conmigo._**

Y así era, porque otra vez era capaz de captar su delicioso perfume de rosas. Esto último me hizo sonreír de manera involuntaria, con los ojos levemente cristalizados.

 ** _Donde quiera que hoy estés,_**

 ** _mañana estaré contigo._**

—Tienes mi palabra, Amy —susurré al viento, sellando mi promesa.

 ** _¿Sabes una cosa,_**

 ** _mi reina inmortal?_**

Debo confesar que me encantaba llamarla así cuando visitaba su lecho con un ramo de rosas blancas en mis manos.

 ** _*Eres el ángel de la guarda_**

 ** _que me inspira libertad*._**

A pesar de que antes la frase "relación amorosa o sentimental" significaba para mí nada más y nada menos que cadenas y ataduras, desde que comencé a tener sentimientos más fuertes hacía ella, el nombre Amy Rose fue un sinónimo de libertad.

 ** _Nunca me siento solo_**

 ** _cuando recuerdo esos días._**

 ** _A pesar de la nostalgia,_**

 ** _me llena de alegría._**

Me sumía en una agridulce melancolía cada vez que lo hacía.

 ** _Pensar en esa historia_**

 ** _construida entre los dos._**

Nuestra amistad, aun cuando no me agradaban sus besos y abrazos, era muy apreciada por mí. Y aunque nunca se lo decía, su persona era especial en mi vida. Después de todo, gracias a ella pude sentirme como un verdadero héroe en más de una ocasión.

 ** _Era el paraíso_**

 ** _estar tirados bajo el sol._**

Y eso sucedía cuando me dormía en algún bosque o prado de flores, y despertaba al sentir su presencia a mi lado luego de acostarse y mirar cada detalle de mi rostro. Y sí, lo sabía cada vez que lo hacía porque mi sueño era y sigue siendo muy ligero.

La razón por la que no me alejaba de ella no era el estar durmiendo, como seguramente pensaba, sino que, al no estar asfixiándome con alguno de sus abrazos de oso, su compañía era agradable y tranquilizadora.

 ** _Contar lo que nos pasa,_**

 ** _los problemas y las risas._**

Siempre pasaba eso cuando uno de los dos notaba al otro decaído o triste por algún motivo, y con una charla amena, siempre terminábamos riendo de alguna anécdota graciosa del Sonic Team.

 ** _Éramos tan niños_**

 ** _sólo haciéndonos cosquillas._**

Eso me recuerda a la vez en la que se me dio por jugarle una broma en la que le aseguraba haber cambiado de cuerpo con el emo amargado de Shadow. Por ello, mi semblante era serio e imitaba a la perfección la ya acostumbrada mueca de mi "amienemigo". No obstante, mi rosa era demasiado astuta e inteligente como para caer en ello, y con rápidos movimientos me hizo estallar en risas tan fuertes que terminaron por espantar a los pájaros ubicados en los árboles cercanos del bosque en el que estábamos. Y por supuesto, yo le devolví la jugada en cuanto pude tranquilizarme.

 ** _Yo no te despido,_**

 ** _sólo te digo "hasta pronto"._**

 ** _Sé que llegará ese día_**

 ** _cuando yo toque tu rostro._**

Me permitía soñar despierto algunas veces con mi querida rosa. Pero lo que veían mis ojos a unos diez metros de mi ventana, era ya una ilusión o un sueño.

Allí estaba ella, con un sencillo pero lindo vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, acompañado de un calzado bajo del mismo color. Llevaba también una de sus típicas diademas en el cabello, sólo que la que tenía en ese momento era blanca y estaba adornada por una bonita rosa plateada; y en su muñeca derecha posaba, delicado y elegante, un brazalete de conchas que reconocí como aquél que me obsequió cuando estuvimos en la Tierra junto a Chris, y como el que dejé entre sus frías manos el día de su funeral. Miraba impacientemente hacia todos lados, buscando a algo o a alguien, y mientras, yo seguía en un estado completo de shock.

No niego que a veces la veía, pero era por el sueño o por un simple estado de debilidad mental y emocional. A pesar de lo real que pudiesen ser, esas imágenes suyas desaparecían rápidamente sin dejar rastro alguno, por ello la desilusión en mí era grande cada vez que sucedía.

Sin embargo, algo me decía que esta vez sería diferente y que tenía que ir a su encuentro. Y eso fue lo que hice. En lo que canta un gallo salté por el marco de mi ventana a pesar de la altura que implicaba estar en un primer piso, pero poco y nada me importaba en ese momento. Y al correr a la velocidad del sonido hacia ella, vi su rostro atentamente mientras lágrimas traicioneras escapaban de mis ojos.

 ** _Te pasaré a buscar,_**

 ** _me mirarás y sonreirás._**

 ** _"_** ** _Te he echado de menos_**

 ** _este tiempo", me dirás._**

Así fue. Y el escuchar su dulce voz otra vez fue más que suficiente para calmar el dolor y la angustia que sentía en mi pecho, y para reemplazarlo por una desbordante felicidad.

No pude hacer más que abrazarla cual niño que se reencuentra con su madre luego de haberse perdido en algún lugar, y llorar de alegría al poder sentirla entre mis brazos.

—También te he extrañado, Ammes. Demasiado —Fue lo que intenté decir entre gimoteos y risas. La situación era demasiado real y buena como para ser un simple sueño, pero si eso era, deseaba no despertar nunca.

—No llores Sonikku —Intentó calmarme mientras correspondía a mi abrazo con delicadeza. Logré tranquilizarme un poco al escuchar su voz llamándome así—. Me duele cada vez que lo haces —susurró en mi oído y me obligó a separarme levemente de su cuerpo para observar mis ojos—. No quiero que lo hagas si es por tristeza. Pero si es por alegría, llora tanta agua salada como la que hay en el mar —Limpió mis lágrimas y besó mi frente luego de colocarse en puntas de pies para alcanzarme.

Ese gesto además de adorable y conmovedor, me resultó suficiente para dejar de llorar y sonreír como sólo yo sabía hacerlo.

—Eso, Sonic. Sonríe y sé feliz —dijo con una linda sonrisa posada en su rostro.

—No puedo hacerlo si no estás conmigo —murmuré con tristeza al reaccionar un poco más y ser consciente de la realidad. Y por ello, la angustia y desesperación regresaron a mí.

—Shh… No digas eso —Me silenció posando uno de sus suaves y cálidos dedos desnudos en mis labios—. Ven —Tomó mi mano con firmeza y comenzó a guiarme hacia un árbol ubicado en una colina cercana a nuestra posición.

 ** _Agarrados de la mano,_**

 ** _caminando hacia un ocaso._**

—¿Sabes? Hace unos once meses yo… yo… —Comencé a balbucear con nerviosismo luego de intentar cortar con el silencio en el que ambos estábamos sumidos después de llegar a nuestro destino y sentarnos en el césped.

—¿Tú? —inquirió, con la curiosidad saliendo de sus ojitos brillosos.

Estuve a punto de hablar pero me había acobardado, otra vez.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? —susurré después de unos momentos, volteando a verla. Confieso que intentaba cambiar de tema, pero aquella pregunta tenía un tiempo que rondaba por mi cabeza.

—Yo… —Suspiró con decepción -acción que no pasó desapercibida por mí y provocó un dolor en mi pecho- y miró al Sol que, por alguna razón, parecía estar detenido en el mismo punto—. No podía permitir que sigas arruinando tu vida, Sonic —dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera captarlo con mis oídos—. Estoy contigo la mayor cantidad de tiempo que se me permite y siempre que lo hago, veo a un Sonic deprimido que se aleja de sus amigos y se hunde poco a poco en el dolor, la culpa y el rencor. Y no puedo permitir eso, Sonikku. Porque aun estando muerta, te sigo amando —susurró con sinceridad y melancolía.

Envidiaba la facilidad y naturalidad con las que me decía aquello. Lo hacía ver fácil.

—Yo… —Suspiré profundamente y me levanté de mi lugar a medida que le ofrecía mi mano para que hiciera lo mismo. No sabía el porqué, pero por alguna razón me sentía más seguro de mí mismo estando de pie—. Si permití que eso sucediera fue porque… No podía vivir en paz al saber que había sido mi culpa que Eggman apretara ese botón por error, y no, déjame terminar, por favor —la corté al ver que intentaba contradecirme—. Pero lo que más me dolía —Con mis manos temblorosas, acaricié sus firmes y suaves mejillas, sonriendo levemente al verlas sonrojar—, era el hecho de que nunca pude confesarte que te amaba —susurré a medida que los ojos de ambos se cristalizaban.

 ** _Confesando emociones_**

 ** _que te había ocultado._**

 ** _Revelando sentimientos_**

 ** _que no te alcancé a decir._**

 ** _Agradecerte entre lágrimas_**

 ** _por ser parte de mí._**

—Sé que es algo tarde pero, no pienso perder otra oportunidad contigo, Amy Rose —murmuré viendo de manera fija sus ojos y sonreí levemente—. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, y te extraño. Más de lo que puedo soportar. Pero gracias a ti puedo entender que no debo rendirme ni aferrarme a los recuerdos dolorosos, sino que debo seguir adelante con una sonrisa y mucha alegría por haber tenido a alguien como tú en mi vida —agregué con un nudo en la garganta y con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas—. Gracias por todo eso, y por mucho más, mi rosa —finalicé para romper la distancia entre nosotros, atreviéndome a besarla y entregarme completamente a ella en ese beso.

No pude evitar sonreír en medio del acto y apartar mis manos de sus mejillas para posarlas con timidez en su cintura. Me sentía como el erizo más feliz de todo el planeta, mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho, y mi mente quedó en blanco hasta que ese tan esperado beso, terminó.

 ** _"_** ** _Cuando estoy solo,_**

 ** _yo te siento._**

 ** _Recuerdo tu risa,_**

 ** _y miro el cielo._**

 ** _Hay muchas preguntas,_**

 ** _y yo te extraño._**

 ** _Aunque no pude despedirme,_**

 ** _nunca olvides que te amo"._**

Fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca sin pensar, pero no me arrepentía de ninguna de ellas.

—Gracias, Sonikku. Me haces muy feliz con todo esto —agradeció entre lágrimas que intentó limpiar, y al hacerlo, guardó silencio durante unos momentos—. Lo olvidaba —susurró con la mirada fija en el objeto que posaba en su muñeca para después quitar el brazalete de conchas y besarlo con ternura—. Esto te pertenece —Tomó mi mano derecha y colocó en mi muñeca aquel objeto tan especial para ambos.

—Amy, yo… —Intenté explicar.

—No digas nada —me cortó, con una cálida sonrisa—. Sé por qué lo hiciste, y no te culpo. Ahora quiero que me recuerdes como algo lindo en tu vida, ¿sí? —tomó mis mejillas y se acercó nuevamente a mí.

 _¿Por qué ese momento parecía una despedida?_

—Ammes, no quiero que te vayas —confesé, con miedo a alejarme nuevamente de ella—. Por favor —rogé y la abracé con fuerza y miedo al pensar que podría desaparecer de un segundo a otro.

—No lo haré, mi héroe —susurró con dulzura, intentando reconfortarme—. Siempre estaré contigo, aun cuando no puedas verme.

—Pero yo quiero y necesito hacerlo —murmuré en su oído—. Necesito tu compañía, tus abrazos, tus besos… Y también necesito tu perdón —continué, con amargura desbordando en mi voz.

—Ya no hay nada que perdonar, Sonic. Si no lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo, no estaría aquí contigo —aclaró con una sonrisa y besó mi mejilla derecha—. Lo que tú necesitas realmente es perdonarte a ti mismo y dejar de culparte por mi muerte, porque eso ya estaba escrito y así debía ser —Suspiró y miró fijamente mis ojos—. Si Eggman no me hubiera secuestrado por haber ido a buscarte, yo habría muerto de un modo diferente, pero al fin y al cabo, lo hubiera hecho. Era mi hora de partir —terminó con su explicación—. Por eso, no debes asumir la culpa de mi muerte.

Tras esa declaración, mi mente quedó en blanco y mi corazón se estrujó. Mi rosa estaba diciendo que de cualquier modo, ella hubiera muerto ese día y a esa hora.

Era injusto que una persona tan maravillosa como ella tenga que irse siendo tan joven y teniendo toda una vida por delante.

—No es algo que dependa de nosotros. Por eso, debes aprovechar al máximo tu vida junto a tus seres queridos. ¡Corre, ten aventuras, forma una familia y hazla feliz, Sonic! Haz lo que quieras, como, cuando y con quien quieras, pero hazlo —susurró con emoción, provocando una leve sonrisa melancólica en mi rostro—. Y hazlo rápido, porque a todos se les acaba el tiempo. Todos tienen una hora en la que deberán partir, y espero que, cuando sea tu turno, no hayas desaprovechado ni un solo segundo de tu vida. Caso contrario, te encontraré y te golpearé con mi martillo —amenazó para posteriormente reír angelicalmente.

—¿Me esperarás? —susurré con esperanza en mi voz, luego de acompañarla con una pequeña pero sincera risa.

—Es una promesa —aseguró con una tierna sonrisa.

—Entonces... valdrá la pena esperar, tal y como tú lo hiciste —murmuré con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, y junté mi frente con la suya para ver sus orbes jade por última vez.

No decíamos nada, pero con una mirada nos transmitimos todo lo que era necesario saber.

— ** _Nunca olvides que te amo, Sonikku_** —susurró de repente tras un pequeño silencio y me besó profundamente luego de abrazarme con fuerza, gestos que correspondí e imité al instante. Fue tal la intensidad de aquel beso que juraba, nos habíamos fundido en uno solo.

Y luego de ese acto lleno de amor, todo fue oscuridad.

 **III**

—¡Amy! —grité con desesperación al despertar luego de sentir que me faltaba el aire. Me levanté hasta quedar sentado y observé mi cama cuyas sábanas estaban revueltas— ¿Amy? —susurré, confundido.

Y de un segundo a otro, miles de imágenes invadieron mi mente, permitiéndome recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que creí haber vivido: mi llanto; su perfume; el sol y la luna; las estrellas formando su nombre; ella, sus palabras; mi confesión; el beso; el brazalete; la promesa; todo.

—¡¿Ammes?! —grité y me puse de pie, estando un segundo después, parado frente al marco de mi ventana.

Mire mi muñeca derecha esperando ver un brazalete de conchas en ella, pero no había absolutamente nada. Levanté mi mirada con decepción y observé el firmamento. Ya era de noche, y la luna y las estrellas posaban con tranquilidad en el cielo.

—Fue un sueño… —susurré con amargura, mientras lágrimas de frustración y tristeza se deslizaban por mis mejillas—. Pero… —volteé hacia el interior de mi cuarto para observar mi cama, con una pizca de esperanza en mis ojos—. ¿Y la …? —busqué con mi mirada hasta dar con mi objetivo, posando sobre mi mesa de noche—. N..no… —gimoteé al ver la fotografía tal cual la había dejado el día anterior—. Fue demasiado real… —murmuré entre débiles sollozos a medida que cubría mi rostro con ambas manos—. Tú estuviste conmigo… Me consolaste… Me abrazaste… Me… Me besaste —dije a la nada, pero me detuve al sentir en mis labios un sabor dulce—. ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté tontamente y, gracias a la luz de la luna, pude observar en mi reflejo del vidrio de la ventana que mis labios estaban levemente hinchados y rojos—. ¿Qué? —murmuré con sorpresa, y una leve sonrisa se posó en mi rostro—. Sí lo hicis… —me callé de repente al ver a lo lejos, al pie del árbol posado en la colina sobre la cual confesé mis sentimientos, un pequeño pero llamativo brillo.

No lo dudé, y como en los recuerdos que tenía de mi supuesto sueño, salté por mi ventana, sólo que sí caí un poco mal y dañé mi tobillo, pero no me importó, por lo que corrí a la velocidad del sonido ignorando el pequeño dolor en el área afectada, y no me detuve hasta que llegué a mi destino.

Miré al suelo y tardé unos segundos en reaccionar. Estaba en shock.

Al pie del árbol había un pequeño metal plateado que tomaba la forma de una rosa, y que si no recordaba mal, era el que adornaba la diadema blanca que tenía mi Ammes en sus púas. Y ese mismo objeto fue el que reflejó la luz de la luna para atraerme hacia ese lugar con su brillo.

A su lado, posaba un conjunto de conchas que, unidas entre sí, formaban un brazalete muy conocido y especial para mí.

—Ammes… —susurré al viento con una sonrisa amplia y mis ojos cristalizados, sabiendo que, de algún u otro modo, mi rosa había estado conmigo—. Te prometo que cumpliré con todo lo que me pediste, hasta que el destino nos permita volvernos a encontrar. Y juro por Chaos que cuando eso suceda, nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti —dije en un murmuro, estando seguro de que, donde quiera que ella estuviese, me había escuchado.

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Hey! ¿Qué tal todo? Primero que nada, gracias por terminar con la lectura de este fic que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción ya especificada en el Summary._**

 ** _Por otro lado, debo aclarar que los "**" aplicados en una parte de la historia fueron utilizados para hacer saber que ese fragmento de la letra de la canción fue modificado por mí, para adaptarlo al lenguaje que apliqué en todo el relato: esto es, la canción dice, originalmente, "SOS el ángel de la guarda", pero lo cambié por "ERES el ángel de la guarda"._**

 ** _Sin nada más que aclarar, espero dejen sus reviews para contarme qué les pareció la historia, o para recomendar alguna modificación._**

 ** _Muchas gracias!_**


End file.
